


His Lady and the Bullet

by CallieeGirl



Series: Chat Blanc and His Lady [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe, Chat Blanc AU, Chat Noir was never a hero, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Injury, It's always been Chat Blanc, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Might make this a multichapter, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Secret Identity, Villain!Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieeGirl/pseuds/CallieeGirl
Summary: While Chat Blanc is on his way back from trying to find Ladybug, he stops by his "good friend" Marinette's house to find her injured and bleeding.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Chat Blanc and His Lady [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182407
Comments: 15
Kudos: 200





	His Lady and the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first installment of my Chat Blanc and his Lady AU! This takes place in the middle of the series, the backstory will come in a different fic I'm working on. 
> 
> Thank you to mostlovedgirl and Miss-Congeniality-of-MLB for betaing!

Chat Blanc sighed as he watched the stars twinkle the night sky. “Another day, another failed plan to take the Ladybug Miraculous,” he mumbled to himself, stretching. “I should probably head back, but first...”

The villain hummed and hopped onto another roof, heading to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He paused when he saw Marinette’s light still on in her bedroom and a shadow quickly moving around. Odd… She wasn’t normally awake this late, even if she was working on a project. It was after one, at least. 

Being the good boyfriend _(Friend-boy? Good friend? They never really discussed what they were)_ he was, Chat made his way to her balcony and knocked on her trap door. When there was no answer, he tried opening the door and found it unlocked. 

That was even stranger. Marinette never, and he meant never, left her door unlocked. A safety precaution he made her promise to keep in case his father tried anything. 

“Purrincess?” The teen purred as he dropped quietly onto Marinette’s bed. “Are you here?”

“Chat!” The angelic voice he longed to hear reached his ears as the raven-haired girl came into view. She was paler than normal and acted as if she was hiding something. “I didn’t expect you to come by… Is everything okay?”

Chat nodded as he hopped off her ladder and onto the floor next to her. “Just dropping in to see my favorite civilian.” He saw her smile, almost painfully, and pull the sweater she had on tighter around herself. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yes. I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Marinette avoided eye contact with him, backing away slightly. 

“Because you’re acting weird.” Chat moved closer to her as she continued moving away. 

“Me? Acting weird? What do you mean? I’m not acting weird, I-” She let out a loud hiss of pain when she bumped into her desk, almost causing Chat Blanc to draw his baton. The girl quickly moved her hands to her right hip area and sat in her desk chair, taking short breaths. 

“Marinette!” Chat was at her side in an instant, his eyes searching her face for answers. “What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing…”

Her face said otherwise. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. 

“Marinette.” He tried to remove her hands from their spot on her hip. Marinette shook her head, refusing to move at all. Once most of the pain subsided, she took a peek at the white-haired boy to see his face etched with worry. “Please say something.”

“I…” She took a deep breath. “I have a hole... in my side.”

Chat gave her a strange look and raised an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what?”

Marinette finally moved her hands to let him see the blood soaking through her cardigan. “I was shot.”

“What?!” 

“Shhhhh! If my parents hear you, they’ll come racing up here!” The designer swatted him lightly on his chest. 

“Good! They should probably be told that their daughter was just freaking shot in the side and is bleeding out!”

“I’m not bleeding out! I have it under control!”

“You obviously don’t!” Chat Blanc glared at her, eyes cold but still full of worry. “Why didn’t you go to the hospital? Why didn’t you tell your parents? And why didn’t you call me?” 

“I didn’t want you to panic,” Marinette stated, far too calm for this situation in Chat’s opinion. To be honest, Marinette didn’t know how she was staying this calm. However, it wasn’t as if she could tell Chat the truth about her being Ladybug and miscalculating a band of bank robbers, now could she?

“It’s a bit late for that!” He yelled and she shushed him again. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Let me look at it.”

“But-”

“Look, you obviously don’t know how to take care of a bullet wound—”

“And you do?”

“That’s private information not privy to this conversation. Take off your shirt.”

“But—”

“Enough with the buts! You are losing too much blood and I’m not sure how much time you have left before you pass out. I’d prefer it if you didn’t die on me and I’m sure your parents would too. Have you cleaned it out?

“Kind of…”

“Please tell me there’s an exit wound.”

Marinette nodded slowly, as Chat came closer to her. 

“Good, that means as long as it didn’t hit anything important, you should be okay.” He carefully lifted her shirt away and helped her take it off, discarding the bloody article of clothing. He noticed her flush when he looked back at her and thought about making a joke for a split-second before shaking his head. Now was not the time for inappropriate jokes. The woman he loved was currently bleeding profusely and he needed to work quickly. 

Chat inhaled sharply when he took a look at the wound. 

“Is it bad?”

Marinette’s voice was weak and strained as she tilted her head up, staring at the ceiling. 

“N-no. It’s… It’s fine.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

He half-heartedly smiled and clicked his tongue, taking a look around the room. His eyes caught an opened first-aid kit on her dresser, the contents spilling out. Chat quickly grabbed the kit and sighed in relief when he saw a cutting needle, he really didn’t want to use a sewing needle for the sutures. He found thread in the first-aid kit, probably put there by Marinette absentmindedly when she was cleaning up her room. The cat then turned to her. “Can you walk?” 

“Hmm… Maybe?”

Chat watched as she tried to stand and take a step before shaking his head and setting down the first-aid kit. He then carefully wrapped his arms around her, picked her up and moved her to her chaise lounge chair. He winced when she heard her whimper from pain and his ears flattened. Still, he knew he had a mission to complete. 

“I’ll be right back, I have to wash my hands.” Chat hurried to Marinette’s bathroom, quickly removing his white gloves and turning on the hot water. He pumped soap onto his hands and watched as the water ran over his tan skin, counting to twenty in his head before turning off the water. Not finding the time to use a towel, Chat allowed his hands to air dry on his way back to the room. 

When he returned, he found Marinette’s eyes slightly glazed over and staring at blood on her finger tips. 

“Mari…” 

“I-I’m fine.”

“Really? Cause you look like you’re getting ready to pass out on me.” 

Marinette didn’t respond and Chat hastened over to her, grabbing her shoulders and making her look him in the eyes. “Princess, listen to me. I need you to stay awake. Talk to me. Tell me a story.”

“Hmm… A story about… what?” She mumbled as he pulled a chair up to the chaise and sat down. 

“How about you tell me how you ended up in this situation?”

“I can’t tell you that, silly.” She smiled goofily and whispered, “That’s top-secret information.”

“Oh, is it now?” He frowned slightly and slipped the gloves from the first-aid kit onto his hands before dipping a cotton ball in some alcohol. 

“Yup.” Marinette popped the ‘p’. She let out a yell of pain when he placed the cotton ball on the site of the wound. She tried to push his hand away, whisper-yelling some profanity. 

“Shhhh, I’m sorry. I know it hurts but you have to trust me, okay?” 

She let out a whimper and nodded, turning her head away slightly. Chat carefully finished cleaning around the bullet hole before grimacing and looking up at Marinette. 

“Gosh, Marinette, this doesn’t look good. It’s gonna need some stitches.” 

“I figured…” She mumbled and weakly tried to grab the needle. 

“Uhhh, what are you doing?”

“I’ve...I’ve gotta close the wound.”

Chat grabbed the needle and thread, keeping it out of her reach. “You are doing nothing of the sort. You’re about ready to faint. I’ll give you stitches and you just try to stay awake for me.”

“It’s a good thing you’re cute.” She tried to give him a glare and he chuckled before grabbing a towel. 

“Here, bite down on this.”

Marinette took the towel and gave him a small questioning look. “Why?”

“Because you said you don’t want your parents finding out. Well, I’ve been sewn up enough to know that biting down on things keeps your screams quieter. Especially when you have a wound this… inflamed.” 

“Tell me about the first time you had to get stitches,” she said before placing the towel in her mouth and closing her eyes. 

“Ah, ah, keep your eyes open for me.” Chat tapped on her wrist and heard her groan before seeing her blue eyes flutter open. “That’s my girl. Now, the first time I had to get stitches was…”

* * *

The process of sewing the wound shut was pretty simple, save for the couple times Marinette jerked to try to get away from the needle. By the end, Chat Blanc had successfully wrapped the girl’s torso with gauze and tied a taut knot over the wound. Marinette had fallen asleep sometime during the process and after some inner turmoil and an argument between him and Plagg, Chat decided to let her sleep. 

Moving her from the chaise to the bed may have been a problem, so Chat left her sleeping where she was and cleaned up all the supplies and bloodied rags. Going back and forth on whether he should stay or go, he determined it would be best to stay in case something went wrong and Marinette needed more help. 

“Plagg… Claws in…” A green light enveloped the boy and Adrien Agreste appeared in Chat Blanc’s spot. 

“Took you long enough. I was getting really hungry.” Plagg flew out and glared at Adrien. “This girl is more trouble than she’s worth.”

“Don’t say that, Plagg. Marinette’s amazing. Besides, it’s not like we could go out searching for Ladybug now.”

“What will you tell your father?”

“The same thing I always tell him when I spend the night at Marinette’s. I thought I had found a clue as to where the Ladybug Miraculous is.”

Plagg sniffed the air and his eyes widened. 

“Yes, you can have your cheese.” Adrien shook his head and tossed the camembert at the kwami before grabbing a blanket and some pillows off Marinette’s bed. “Wake me up before Mari gets up, will you? I don’t feel like revealing my secret identity to her quite yet.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Plagg shrugged and quickly ate his cheese before flying away somewhere. 

“And try not to snoop in Marinette’s stuff!”

Plagg rolled his eyes and watched as his chosen snuggled down on the floor, falling asleep soon after laying down. 

After making sure the coast was clear and everyone was asleep, Plagg glared at the designer’s desk. “Tikki, I know you’re here.”

A pink kwami appeared, her face angry and arms crossed. “Hello, Plagg. We meet again.”


End file.
